The Leger's Wedding
by Lilybug0402
Summary: Its Lucy's 22nd birthday and Aspen pops the big question. As told in Lucy's Pov.
1. chapter 1

**Hey everyone!! This is my first Selection fanfic and I'm so excited!! Just as a side note, I wrote this one a little over two years ago so the grammar might be a little bad and I apologize. Anyways I love Lucy in the book series so much that I wrote this fanfic on her wedding in her perspective. I hope you enjoy!!**

 **~Lily**

 **The Engagement:**

It was my 22th birthday and my good friends King Maxon and Queen America were throwing a party for me. Everyone of my friends would be there. Including my father, who was still doing well. My boyfriend, Aspen was going to be there too. I was so excited that I barely couldn't breathe. It was such a nice offered that they didn't have to do, but they did because they cared about me.

Later that night I got ready by putting on the new purple dress that I made and curl my long blonde hair and left it down. When I went to the dining area, all of my friends were there. Including the King and Queen.

"Happy Birthday Lucy!!!" They all shouted.

I was so happy that everyone could make it and I said thank you to each and every one of them. I made my way to the Queen so I thank her.

"Your Majesty, thank you so much for this amazing party!" I said to the Queen.

"Lucy, you can call me America!" She told me,"You've know I don't like to be called that. Anyways anything for you."

"Sorry America. Have you seen Aspen?" I asked.

"Yes I have, he is talking to Maxon over there." She pointed to one of the corners in the room.

I walked over to the corner where America said where he was. When I saw Aspen and Maxon talking to each other. When he saw me he came over and we kissed.

"Happy Birthday, My dear!" He whispered in my ear.

"Thank you my love! Isn't this party just amazing?" I asked.

"Yes it is and the night is going to get better." He took my hand and took me to the center of the room.

"May I have everyone's attention!" Aspen announced, "as you guys know, Lucy and I have been dating for the past few months. And my love for her is endless. Lucy, I want to spend my whole life with you." Aspen got down on one knee. I started to cry. "Lucy, will you marry me?"

I was still in tears, this was the most romantic thing Aspen has ever done. "oh Aspen, I love you too! Yes! A million times yes!!!!!" Everyone was clapping at us. I hugged and kiss him a thousand times. there's so much to plan and do for the special occasion. I knew I was going to start right away.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Preparations**

Aspen and I have been preparing for weeks for the special occasion. I have already decided that my bridesmaids would be Marlee, May, and Mary. As for the maid of honor, I chose America. Aspen chose some of the guards to be the groom and Maxon to be best man.

The girls and I went dress shopping that day. I was thinking that the bridesmaids and the maid of honor should wear a aqua like blue. It's my favorite color and I think it would look beautiful. I tried on a few dresses and none of them didn't suit Me.Then finally I came out with this beautiful white dress. It was very long with white lace and white ribbons. There were little jewels in the torso area. I really like this dress.

"So what do you think?" I asked everyone.

"Oh Lucy, it's beautiful!" Marlee commented.

"You look like a princess." Mary added.

"Aspen is going to be speechless when you walk down the aisle." May said.

I went to check to price tag when I realized that the price was way high for me to afford.

"Man, the price is way too high, there's no way I can afford this."

America smiled, and said "Lucy, you've done so much for me in the past few years. Now I'm going to repay you. I'll buy the dress."

"America, you really don't have to do that!" I replied.

"But I want to." She insisted.

"And to help save money, the maids will help with the bridesmaid's dresses." Mary added.

"We'll all help with the special day in anyway we can!" Marlee commented.

I thanked them for all of their support. With a wedding a few months away. There was so much to do. Aspen and I already ordered the Lilies for the special occasion, As Well as ordered the cake, getting decoration, booking the pastor, and so much more. We did have to delay the wedding for a little while due to my father's illness, but he's now better than ever and ready to walk down the aisles with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wedding**

After a few months of preparing, the big day finally arrived. I was shaking with fear that I might trip in the heals I was wearing. I once again curled my hair and put it in a Half up half down style. A few minutes before the wedding, America came in.

"How do I look?" I asked her.

"You look like royalty!" American responded.

"I'm so nervous!" I commented.

"You'll do fine!" America said,"you look beautiful, you're marrying your true love, and you have a delicious chocolate cake that is waiting to be devoured by the Queen. What could possibly go wrong?"

"I have a heart attack!" I replied.

American gave me a hug, "Lucy, you will be fine. I'll be right there by your side."

"Thank you, America." I said.

Then it was time. America came in looking beautiful as she always was. Then the bridesmaids came in and the blue dresses were all so lovely. It was my turn as I held my father's arm and we walked down the aisle.

"I love you Lucy!" He said as we walked down the aisle.

"I love you too dad!" I replied.

When I got to the pastor, Aspen told me how beautiful I looked. I started to blush.

"We are gather here today." The pastor announce. "To join Lucy Garrett and Aspen Leger together in Holy Matrimony."

Then we did the usual ring exchange, long talks, and stuff like that. Then we finally got to the vows.

"Lucy," Aspen started his vow. "From the moment I met you, I could never stop thinking about you. You were there for my darkest battles and you were there when I needed a smile. I knew that I wanted to spend my whole life with you."

"Oh Aspen! I love you too!" I replied.

"Do you Aspen Leger take Lucy Garrett as your lovely wedded wife, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do" he responded.

"And do you Lucy Garrett, take Aspen Leger as your lovely wedded husband. To have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do!" I replied.

"Then by the power invested in me, and the state of Illéa. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Aspen and I kissed and everyone was cheering. Now I am one step closer to finally having a family that I always wanted. I was going to get my Happily Ever After!!


End file.
